


Decoded

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, a little add-on to melagan's <a>Dogtags</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoded

There are times when Rodney wakes up alone with reminders of the night before. A twinge of almost pain when he stretches a certain way, the sting of a scratch, a mottled bruise. He doesn't mind them, the evidence that he's wanted, that John needs him desperately enough to be less careful than usual.

His favorites are the raised or indented lines from John's dogtags, the all-too-temporary embossing that marks him as John's for as long as it lasts. Often it's difficult for Rodney to decipher the individual letters with fingertips calloused by keyboards, to even reach them if the imprint is left too high on his back. The mirror in the bathroom helps when that happens, allows him to see the stamp of possession if he twists just right. It's a bonus when the letters in the mirror are readable instead of reversed.

He's admiring a double imprint, one high on his shoulder, the other positioned a few inches lower toward his spine, when he catches sight of John standing in the doorway. John's silent, no smile, hazel eyes dark and heavy-lidded as he slouches against the jamb, his long fingers toying with the dogtags responsible before tugging them over his head, ruffling his hair as they pull free. Instantly aroused, Rodney's unable to do anything but watch and obey as John approaches and then forces Rodney to turn and face the mirror.

One arm pulls Rodney back against him, the scrape of clothing an erotic tease. Looking over Rodney's shoulder, John watches himself in the mirror as he presses one of his dogtags against Rodney's chest, deep into the left side, just above the tight bud of his nipple. He holds it there, the skin blooming red under the pressure, and he licks his lower lip and dips his head to set his teeth in the soft curve between Rodney's neck and shoulder, a warning not to move.

Barely breathing, Rodney closes his eyes, the images in the mirror threatening to destroy any control he might pretend to have. He leans back into John's warmth and strength, waiting for John to release him. After what seems to be forever and yet not long enough, the pressure of teeth and tag abates.

Rodney opens his eyes to meet John's in the mirror and then he watches, he feels John trace the carefully applied imprint, the pale blush lettering the clearest Rodney's ever seen on his skin. John's eyes sparkle with satisfaction and he finally smiles when Rodney covers his hand with his and whispers a single word.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> All I did was make a suggestive comment about Rodney and a mirror and melagan asked for more and even batted her eyelashes at me. Who could resist? Not me.


End file.
